Duel Gaiden
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: A Parody where the Yu-Gi-Oh characters play the parts of Ninja Gaiden characters.
1. PrologueThe Note

**Duel Gaiden**

 **By**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ninja Gaiden; Tecmo, Nintendo, and Team Ninja.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh; Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids Entertainment, and others. (Nintendo too in a sense)**

 **Plot of this story? Hah! Just about the only thing here that IS mine!**

 **Synopsis: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters play the roles of the Ninja Gaiden Characters.**

 **Cast:**

 **Yugi Moto: Ryu Hayabusa**  
 **Yami Yugi: Ken Hayabusa**  
 **Serenity Wheeler: Irene Lew**  
 **Seto Kaiba: Foster**  
 **Professor Hawkins: Dr. Walter Smith**  
 **Rafael: Bloody Malth**  
 **Yami Bakura: Jaquio**  
 **Cursed Twin Dolls: 2 Smaller Demon Statues; Blue Doll that grants 200 LP per card discarded: Light Demon Statue. Pink Doll that forces user to play with no Graveyard; Shadow Demon Statue.**  
 **Zorc: Demon Statue**

 **Yugi:** "Wait! Don't I get a sword or something?"

 **Me:** "You get the Level Three version of the Silent Swordsman's saber. I always thought it was a little too perfectly flashy myself."

 **Joey:** "Your story, your rules."

 **# # #**

 **Prologue Cutscene:**

The two stared each other down as the wind blew through the grass of Sogen Field.

The Dark Paladin gripped his saber tightly, while the Guardian Grarl took a stance; Gravity Axe at the ready.

Then the two raced toward each other; Their footsteps seeming to increase in speed, the gap between them closing all the time!

Then the two jumped high into the night sky; Their bodies silhouetted against the blue moon...

 **CLANG!**

The two fell to the ground on opposite sides of where they'd first began, seeming to slowly float back down. Then, the Dark Paladin fell to the ground; Facedown in a heap.

 **# # #**

 **Yugi:** "With whom did Yami have a duel and lose? For what reason did he fight and fall? Even I can't tell for sure."

 ***Yugi picks up a note addressed to him by Yami***

 _Yugi, I am on my way to an All or Nothing Duel. If it happens Destiny not wish me to return, you are to take the Saber of Silent Light and go to America to locate the archeologist; Professor Arthur Hawkins. Yugi, Be Always Brave..._

 **Yugi:** "I will get Justice for the Spirit."

 **# # #**

 **There's the Prologue. But I'm REALLY worried about doing this one chapter at a time, and/or without a working Smartphone.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. Acts 1, 2, and Act 3 Opening Cutscene

**Duel Gaiden**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Read previous chapter for Story Summary/Details.**

 **The Quest begins! And yes, I Really do hope my story makes people laugh.**

Yugi showered, dressed, and packed what he thought he'd need; Nintendo 3DS, Clothes, Smartphone, Smartwatch, the Millennium Puzzle - which he draped over his neck as usual, and of course the most important item: The Silent Swordsman Level 3's saber.

 **Mrs. Moto:** "I wish I could hug him goodbye and wish him luck on his travels."

 **Yugi:** "I love you too, Mom, but they never say what happened to Ryu's mother. Besides, I sort of have to do this alone."

 **Joey:** "Yugi! We ALWAYS do these things togetha!"

 **Yugi:** "Not this time, Joey. This time, I have to go alone."

Yugi boarded a plane, and flew to New York. During the flight he watched Netflix, played a few games, had the Shrimp Basket and milk when it was meal time, and took a nap for an hour when he was tired.

 **# # #**

Yugi arrived at a pizza diner after getting all his stuff from the Airport. There was a fellow with glasses at the counter.

"You looking for trouble?" asked the fellow.

 ***Fight scene under censorship***

Yugi stood alone in the diner, seemingly in Meditation.

 **Yugi:** "Who are they? They seem to be following me..."

He jumped a bit at the sound of footsteps.

"Who's there?" he asked. Then upon seeing a girl in the room, he added; "Just a girl... Get out of here!"

 **Mrs. Wheeler:** "Yugi! How dare you talk to my Serenity like that!"

 **Yugi:** "It's the script, Mrs. Wheeler. Read the rest."

 **Serenity:** "What?! I shoot him?!"

 **Yami:** "It's just something to put him to sleep."

 **Yugi woke up in a castle after about ten hours***

 **Yugi:** "Ugh... Where...? Where am I?"

 **Serenity:** "Oh good. The anesthetic is wearing off."

 **Yugi stares at the doll Serenity hands him; The blue dress, the red gift box, the odd face...**

 **Yugi:** "What is the- The Cursed doll that gives me Two-Hundred Life Points for every card sent to the Graveyard?"

 **Serenity:** "Just get out of here! Be careful."

 **After making his way through the castle's halls, Yugi finds himself in a Throne Room of sorts. The figure waiting there wore an American flag bandana and sunglasses.**

 **Yugi:** "Bandit Keith?!"

 **Keith:** "The script says I carry a weapon on a chain. But I can't think of any cards that do that."

 **Yugi blushed, and walked away.**

 **Yugi:** "What is this doll anyway? And who was that girl?"

 **Kaiba:** "You mean you don't know Wheeler's sister, Yugi?!"

 **Yami:** "He's not supposed to yet. And you don't appear until... Act four in the game."

 **Professor Hawkins:** "Who's there?"

 **Yugi:** "In his final message to me, the Pharaoh told me to visit you."

 **Prfoessor Hawkins:** "Did he indeed? Well, that doll is said to have greata power. Enough to destroy an entire country. The demon came to this Earth and caused much devistation."

 **Yugi:** "Demon? The Greaat Leviathan?"

 **Professor Hawkins:** "No, not a dragon."

 **Suddenly, a figure raced into the room and snatched the Cursed Doll of Life!**

 **Vivian Wong:** "Ha ha! And now, if you want this cutie back, Yugi, catch me if you can! Then we date!"

 **And so, Yugi gave chase to retrieve the Cursed Doll of Life.**

 **# # #**

 **And that's Part one finished. Can anyone here guess who plays the role of Foster? HINT: He gloats at his opponent as soon as he uses the Crush Card trap, AND the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
